


Wax

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Prompt Fill, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Wax

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14144259#t14144259)

They both want Harry, really. That’s how this started. They saw themselves in the other; in the longing looks, the lingering touches, the vehement denial. But it has turned into more than that, not that either is ready to admit it.

Sirius tips the candle carefully, eyes fixed on Ron’s face as the wax spills directly onto his nipple. Ron’s jaw clenches, he hisses in a breath and writhes against his bonds. He’s still hard. Sirius can see the wax clinging to hairs on Ron’s chest and stomach. He’ll peel them off while he fucks him.

Ron will like that.


End file.
